Conclusion
by omeganaruto
Summary: "The story that we want in life isn't always the same one that we end up needing."


Her expression softened; her shoulders slowly sank. For the first time in her life, it felt like the storm inside of her heart had finally subsided. Now that the other students had left her alone; for the first time, she felt like she was now able to be herself.

Now that she was alone.

With a deep sigh, she calmed her thoughts. To clear her mind; she remembered that she wasn't going to be alone forever – others will join her when their times come.

She smiled. Some fears death, some don't; for her, at this moment, she was more than welcoming its dark murky embrace.

"Now that those three have left," an almost heartwarming voice spoke from behind her, "Do you believe that you can change destiny?"

With a slow exhale, Faybelle turned to the person that opposed her and the life of those that she knew.

Destiny, daughter of The Author, stood there. Her hands clasped together, resting gently on her black and red princess gown. With short blonde hair, she didn't look old enough to attend Ever After High – let alone to be able to influence the lives of those that lived in this world. She stood there with a calm warm smile, a smile that only invited dread from those that tried to change themselves.

"They seem like such nice girls," Destiny said sweetly, "Those smiles will mean so much more, once tragedy befalls onto them." She said with no change in her tone, a psychopath to the true meaning of the word.

Faybelle took a deep breath, she could feel a slight breeze start to pick up – there was a storm starting to brew.

"What about me?" Faybelle spoke softly, "What exactly do you have written in your little book about me?" she was trying to keep her heart calm, as the current around her started to pick up. "What is my destiny?"

"Oh?" Destiny tilted her head to look at the Dark Fairy, her smile never wavering. "Are you that curious for spoilers?" she looked at Faybelle with eyes disconnected from the lives that she toyed with.

"Answer the question!" Faybelle demanded. A dark cloud started to form in the dark sky above.

Despite the tone towards her, ignoring the sudden change of temperature, Destiny spoke, "Faybelle Thorn, Daughter of The Dark Fairy, I wrote you with a simple story," She started, "A young girl so obsessed with her future, that she would find just about any reason to get the title that was stolen from her family so long ago. Though your obsession leads you to some dark places, you find yourself surrounded by friends that bring out the real you.

You realize what is more important to you as you grow with your friends. In the end, your story ends not with you, the dark fairy; but the one that loves her friends." Destiny finished.

For a moment, Faybelle was taken back.

But she then smiled; she didn't let Destiny have her heart waver.

The wind started to pick up.

Faybelle shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands. "Looks like you are wrong about that, though." She smiled.

The sky began to darken by the clouds that covered the bright sun.

"Is that so?" Destiny spoke, feigning confusion; the wind whipping past her hair.

A black spark lit up in Faybelle's eyes, the bloodline that she inherited showing itself. "Because my story seems like it will end right here," she smirked, "along with you." _And no one else,_ she wanted to add.

Rain started to pour.

"Oh-ho!" Destiny laughed, "Is that so?" she questioned, "Then please, show me the ending you want," she held out her hands, showing that she was going to accept anything that was going to be thrown at her; her dress getting drenched.

Black lightning broke the sky as then the thunder cackled like a witch.

"I'll show exactly what it means to try and control me and everyone else." Faybelle gritted her teeth, "I'll show you what it means to be the daughter of the Dark Fairy." With a deep breath, she brought her hand to the black skies that threatened to swallow them. From one's perspective, one could have mistaking her for praising the storm; but upon closer inspection, it seemed like she was standing there, accepting the Storm's offering – as if nature itself was praising her.

"Go ahead, Faybelle," Destiny Smiled, unaffected by the situation she had found herself in. "Just try to change the story I have written for you."

The storm cried out, begging to be released.

 _Farrah, I regret I wasn't able to talk to you more than I did._ Faybelle's thoughts raced, _I'm sure as you are now, and you will find a way to safely turn the puppet human. Your heart was always in the right place – unlike mine._

 _Raven, I'm sorry for everything. I know what happened to my family, it wasn't your fault – it never was. I was just looking for a way to vent out._ Faybelle clenched her fist. _Still, even then you never hated me; you were a much better person than I ever could have been._

 _Briar…_

Faybelle, eyes clenched tightly, brought her fist crashing down into the ground with a scream along with everything that had been pent up.

 _Briar, I'm sorry,_ Faybelle's final thoughts betrayed her determination _, but it doesn't seem like I will be able to keep my promise after all._

Black Lightning tore through the sky, like it was ripping away at life itself.

 _I won't be able to be there, for when you open your eyes again…_

Faybelle's voice disappeared, as the dark smite that contained generation's worth of magic engulfed the entire land; destroying any form of life that may have had once existed at some point.

Even the thunder that followed was like that of a silent shout, where it reached a sound wave not even a living person would have been able to pick it up without losing their very selves.

An attack that wiped away everything it touched, even its caster.

Thus another chapter to another story came to a close.

No. Not the story of the Dark Fairy.

But the story of Faybelle Thorn.


End file.
